United We stand, Divided we fall Quad-blooded Reader x Levi Ackerman
by Chibikopaka
Summary: (Y/n) a person with a dark and tragic past, an enigma that leaves her friends baffled. Along side with (Y/n) are her two friends from squad 9 together they set out on a journey to save the human race from themselves. Can they achieve it or will the human race destroy themselves? What happens if there is more to it than meets the eye?


_'Demon thinking'_

 **"Demon talking"**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

/GQzhZXS7alI

you go by many names the tormentor, the crimson one, the executioner, the demon assassin, the redeemer, the blood goddess, healer, but my most common name bestowed yourself is the jusanbi or thirteen tails known by all and feared by all, fondly named after your spiritual companion Kopaka or better known as the thirteen tails demon wolf the king of all demons the most powerful of the thirteen tailed beasts, and you happened to be his container.

Your past is another story, but for now ladies and germs sit back and enjoy the show.

I was at favorite bar in the underground district listening in on new gossip, waiting for people to ask me for my advance medical help because pfft let's face it their medical knowledge is goddamn awful no wonder people die too much from easy to treat illnesses to more life threatening illness or injuries not to mention its text books are all inaccurate too.

Any who I was chilling at my bar when I notice William a young 26 year old bartender who inherited it from his father and great grandfather.

How i came to know William's family? Its quite simple really I've known William since he was born and I've helped out with to deliver him and when his great grandfather first established this bar in the underground 95 years ago I was his first customer.

I've saved his great grandfather from these fucked up gangs that was causing too many problems ranging from child prostitution, arson, robbery, and of course murder.

One day I was at the bar chilling and drinking when the gang comes in rather rudely I must say, and began causing trouble for the old man. I got furious when they began to charge at him with the intentions to kill. I quickly intervened and disposed of them in a matter of seconds.

The old man was grateful that I killed them and saved him and his pregnant wife from certain death. He wanted to repay me for my acts of valor but me being that kind and noble Keyblade knight, assassin, and thief I declined him gently and told him one of my codes: "Safe guard the helpless, and defend those who cannot defend themselves" that is one of my creeds, my codes that I strictly follow no matter what. In the end I gave in to the old mans offer. (the guy was fucking persistent I'll give him that.)

The old man says that if I ever need anything at all: "don't hesitate to come to my family we welcome you with open arms my guardian." there was another time that I saved Will's life when he was kidnapped at 5 years old for child prostitutions and since then we became great friends.

I spotted Will coming up to me and says."Another drink Madam?" William teasingly says as he pulls out another whiskey bottle.

"No, Will thank you though." I say amused by his antics. I honestly swear be can brighten my day with his jokes and antics.

"Have you heard?" Will said suddenly.

 _'why so serious bro?'_ I thought concerned.

"Have heard what Will?" I said curiously.

Will looked around the bar in discretion and the upmost of caution then leans close to me and whispered softly " Rumor has it that the survey corps are around in the underground.." Will spoke quietly.

I leaned back then crossed my arms and closed my left eye as I ponder _'Hmmm... Looks like they are making their move.'_ I thought then I opened my eye and I decided to ask William more questions.

"Yea, so I've heard Will... " I spoke softly as I rest my head on my hand and my elbow propped on the table.

"Just be careful wolf... They might be after you... if not then Farlan Church and his friend Levi. You know? Th-"

"the supposedly infamous thug?" I interrupted Will as I quirked my left eyebrow up.

William nodded.

" yea I know who they are. Come on Will I'm old, but not senile just yet friend." I said slightly hurt and made a pouting face.

"Hahahahahaha!" William laughs loudly and everyone is now looking at us. _'Perfect'_ I thought amused, while William is laughing his head off I got this weird feeling as if someone or something is watching me. I absolutely loathe being watched. Will notices my irrated state and asks me. "You okay?" He glances behind me then says in a low whisper

" someone is watching you girl."

He discretely points behind me and Will continues to work. I turn slightly around and see that a small man with raven hair and steel-blue feline like eyes watching me and a tall lad with sandy blonde hair with him.

 _'Kopaka' I said mentally communicating with my spiritual partner_

 **"what pup?"** Kopaka says in his deep and gruff voice ** _( like kurama's voice from naruto only more scary as fuck and evil)_** clearly not happy that someone is staring at me.

 _'How long was that guy staring at me?'_ I ask cautiously.

 **"He's been staring at you since he got here. That runt Levi is getting on my nerves."** **Kopaka growled out.**

' _Levi huh... So that tall guy must be Farlan... ugh great.. just fucking peachy.'_ I said distastefully.

 _'He's been staring at me eh? He wants a fight or what the flying fu- wait those eyes there is something about them I don't like. They have a look of lust?...'_

 **" I agree pup those eyes harbor lust in them... He does know who you are that's for sure..."** Kopaka stated

 _I didn't say anything other than clenching my jaw in anger and irritation. My tailed beast noticed my body language and anger and spoke before I did something that could compromise and attract unwanted attention._

 **"easy pup I know he's pissing you off, but don't do anything brash. We don't know what he wants from you, tread lightly kid for we are on thin ice... I don't think his companion Farlan realizes that flea isn't listening."** Kopaka says.

 _' no, shit Sherlock.'_ I said sarcastically and Kopaka gives me a glare.

 _'And your right I should be careful and tread lightly. My 120 years in prison has taught me many things and this is one of them.' I said to my spiritual partner._

 **"We should take our leave NOW kid."** Kopaka says.

 _' no need to tell me twice big guy.'_ I said ending the conversation with my tailed beast.

"Well, William its been fun and all, but I have to go now. I need to get supplies later." I got up stretching and donning on my wolf mask and assassin hood then casually leaving letting the pigmy know that I'm onto him could be a big if not a fatal mistake. You must NEVER let the predator know that your onto him or her otherwise it could be catastrophic for you. That's one of the lessons I learned in prison and in the underworld. I leave William's bar and head back to my dominion.

 ***gasps* Levi is watching reader-chan!?**

 **What will she do?**

 **What does Levi want with reader-chan?**

 **Stay tuned guys hopefully you like it. This my first fanfic guys.**

 **:3 Please and review comment \\(^-^)/**

 **Kopaka: or else I'll devour you! :3**

 **Me: hey don't scare the people genius (-_-)**

 **Kopaka: teh, fine whatever. But review and comment or else! *my eyes glows dark crimson red and bears my fangs***

 **Me: any who don't mind him he's just a sour lemonade.**

 **(Y/n): huehuehuehue, lemon x'D**

 **Me: omg reader-chan... (-_-;)**

 **Anywhore... I wanna say that this is my first Fanfiction on this site and sorry for the errors and whatnot I'm slowly learning about this site and how it works Aha... x_x**


End file.
